It started in the forest
by fuck 'till you die
Summary: Jacob and Seth go swimming but things get hot between them.Rated M because of yaoi and cursing. Chapter 4 is up.
1. It started in the forest

Seth's POV

I woke up and looked to the clock, it was 10.00AM. I stood up and went to the bathroom. My hair was all messed up. I fixed it and went back to my room. I stood in a black Calvin Klein boxer. I always slept in my underwear, I undid my boxer. I was naked, I hissed when the air reached my dick. I searched for another boxer. After ten minutes I was downstairs, I wore a red short and no T-shirt, because me and Jacob would go swimming. My mom greeted me and gave me something to eat. After I ate I set my plate in the sink and went upstairs. I was making my backpack and standing over the bed, when suddenly I felt two hands on my back. The hands pushed me on the bed. I laid on my stomach and quickly turned around.

When I was turned around I was met with the most beautiful sight ever. It was my best friend, and crush, Jacob Black. He had a black short on and was also shirtless like me. I looked at his abs and kept staring. "Seth?" a voice brought me back to reality. Fuck, how long was I staring? "Is everything alright? Did I knock you a concussion?" Jacob said with a worried voice. He stood there with a worried face, what was really cute. I said: "No, just a bit startled, because it came out of nowhere." He began laughing and said: "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He extended his hand and I took it. He pulled me on my feet and asked if I was ready. I said I was, took my backpack and pushed him to the door.

We said goodbye to my mom and went to his car. He took my backpack and threw it on the backseat. I placed myself on the passenger seat and he took place after the wheel. He started to drive to the beach while I was watching through my window. I was thinking about nothing in particular. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I said: "Nothing, just watching." He answered: "Yeah, yeah. I have to believe that. Come on, talk to me. About which girl are you thinking, or boy." Yeah, he knew I was a bi-sexual, and he was teasing. He knew I was just watching. I said nothing while he began talking how it had been with him because we hadn't talked in a week.

When we arrived at the beach he jumped out and said: "Race to the beach, pup?" "It's not because I'm younger than you, that I can't beat you. By the way stop calling me that. It's embarrassing." He began calling me pup when we were friends for a year. Because I was young I liked that he gave me a nickname. But now I was older and it wasn't as cute anymore. "First, you will never beat me. Second you are a pup." With that he began running and I also did. Of course he would win and he shoved it in my face. "What did I tell you, PUP." He stressed on 'pup'. I splashed some water in his direction and immediately it erupted into a huge water fight. After a few minutes he managed to get to me and grabbed me from behind. My back was against his chest and my ass was against his dick. I had a good feeling for a brief moment when he pushed me down with him still holding me like before.

Under water he never let me go, instead his embrace only tightened. We went back to surface but he didn't let me go. He carried me bridal style to the beach and let me sit on the sand. He was standing before me, water dripping of his hot body. The sun was only giving a better sight. He came lying next to me and we began sunbathing. After we had dried completely he said: "Follow me." and he began to run to the forest. I followed him and there he was, already in wolf form. All around him were his shredded shorts. I also transformed and he said: "Race." And began running. I started too and said: "It's on." He was a lot quicker than me and I lost sight of him.

Suddenly I was tackled from the right. I was smashed to the ground and saw it was Jacob. "It's the second time I won from you, pup." I lunged forward to him and attacked him. I wasn't going to lose this fight. But as soon as I attacked him Jacob had me pinned to the ground. I was struggling to escape but he was stronger and heavy. He was on top of me, holding me with his weight. We both transformed at the same time. He was still holding my hands above my head. Our chests and groins pressing against eachother. His head was so close to mine I could feel his breath against my lips. My legs were trapped between his. I could feel his dick on my dick. Even in flaccid state he was big. His pubic hair was prickling my skin, but I loved it. We stayed like this and we were looking eachother in the eyes. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do.

I knew that our jokes could go far, one time Jacob even dry humped, still wearing clothes of course, while me, him, Paul, Sam, Quil and Embry were watching a movie. Jacob and me were talking while my head was resting on his shoulder. Paul said: "Get a room and go fuck there." Jacob had put me on all fours while he was behind me. He was watching Paul and said: "No, we will do it right here." and he began to grind into my ass. After he did a couple thrusts him and the guys began to laugh and he stopped. I was lucky not to moan, or else my secret would come out. I masturbated a lot about that moment. 'What if we went to a room?'

He lessened his grip on my hands and his hands began to caress my cheeks. He rested his forehead against my forehead and I kept my hands in place. Then he kissed me. I stayed still, but after a couple of seconds I kissed back. He pulled back but then kissed me again. His tongue pushed against my lips and I opened them. His tongue was licking whole my mouth. His hands lowered to my hips and I placed my hands on his neck. Slowly but certainly my dick was swelling 'till he was as stiff as never before. My dick stiff is 6.7 inches and a bit thick. He began to rub his cock against mine. Not long after that his cock began to stiffen. I couldn't believe what I felt. He was AND big AND long. He said: "DO you like that, 10 inches of pure Jacob. Maybe a little more!" I just moaned. He began to lick my neck and I laid my head to the side to give him access.

He began sucking on my neck and suddenly I felt a wet finger circling around my arse. I wanted to protest but he already shoved it in. He held his finger still and began kissing me again, and then started to move his finger in and out. I began moaning in Jake's mouth, a scream erupted from my mouth when he shoved another one in and kept moving. Slowly loosening me up by scissorring me. After I was loose enough he added a third finger. A couple of minutes later he pulled his fingers out. I let out a whine when he did this. He put my legs to the sides of his hips, spit in his hands and lubricated his dick with it. His dick was also a little bit wet because of the pre-cum.

He set his cock to my entrance and pushed the head in. I screamed from the sudden intrusion, I hadn't expected that we would go all the way, but apparently we would. He covered my mouth with his hand and pushed it in all the way. Tears were spilling from my eyes as he did. He waited and said: "Everything alright? I did it quick so it wouldn't hurt that much." I answered with a shaking voice: "No, it still hurts. You're too big." "Shhhh, the pain will lessen while we continue." he said and kissed my tears away. "Tell me when you're ready, until then I will hold still." We kept quiet for about 5 minutes 'till I said he could move.

He pulled out slowly and pushed roughly in. He did this a couple of times and moans were spilling from his mouth. Slowly but surely the pain was washing away and made room for pleasure. Soon there were moans spilling from my mouth, begging Jacob to go faster. He grabbed my rock hard dick and began to masturbate me while going faster. Immediately I had to come but Jacob stopped. He pulled out of me and commanded me to go on all fours. I did and he settled behind me. I expected him to fuck me again but instead I felt another thing poking my ass. It was a wet, soft thing. I looked behind me and saw Jake was licking my ass. His tongue intruded my ass and he kept licking it. He added a finger in the process and began fingering and licking at the same time.

He pulled out and retreated his head from my ass. He placed his dick at my entrance again and growled "You want this dick?" while grinding into me. I moaned: "Yes." He laughed and said: "Sure looks like it." and with that he snapped his hips forward and settled himself in me. He started with a series of ferocious thrusts against me. His hands holding my hips, his balls slapping against my ass. Moans coming from his mouth. I knew I was going to be hoarse from all the moaning. He began to pull at my dick. His hips and hands moving simultaneously. I came after a few minutes but he kept pulling. He trusted one more time and then slapped my ass hard. There was probably a hand print, but I didn't care. He pulled out and laid on his back with his eyes closed and his hands in his neck. "Ride me." he said simply and I did was what commanded.

I climbed on his dick and began riding him. My hands resting against his broad and strong chest for support. One of his hands snaked around my cock, the other rested on my ass and was massaging it. I looked at his face. He was smiling while I was riding him, a few droplets of sweat were on his forehead. I began massaging his nipples who were erect. "Oooh...pup...fuck, you're so hot... faster..." He came up to sat straight, I kept riding him. "Fuck... Jake, I'm gonna come again.." I moaned. "Me too... let's come together." He began to snap his hips up in an uneven rhythm. He brought his face to mine and kissed me on the lips. After half a minute Jacob came deep into me and I came all over his stomach. He let himself fall on the ground and I fell with him. I laid on his stomach with his dick still in me. After a quick rest I pulled him out of me and began to lick his nipple which was erect. I went down and lapped up my own cum on his muscled abdomen. After everything was lapped up I glided back on his body and laid my head on his chest. Listening to his heart rate.

"I'm sorry,pup." he said. "Why?" "Because this happened. This shouldn't have happened." he answered. I answered hurt: "But I liked it. I like you." "I'm sorry, Seth. I'm not gay. I like girls, I regret we've done this." A few tears were spilling from my eyes. He said: "Stand up. We're gonna leave. This has never happened." I didn't stand up and said: "Yes, Jacob. It did happen. And I loved it." He yelled at me: "And it was a fucking mistake we did it. I don't know what had gotten into me! Now get up!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as loud as I could. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "We're going home, and never think of this again." "I WILL think of it, Jake, you won't." He threw me off of his shoulder, pressed me against a tree and said: "Listen, Seth. It was a mistake. It will never happen again. I will never love you like that, and I will never fuck you anymore! You're not a whore to me!" he let me go and I sank onto my knees. 'Maybe I wanted to be a whore, Jake's whore.'

"Stand up." he said again. I didn't answer. "Stand up, Seth." I still didn't speak. "Stand up, NOW." I kept still. I heard him getting pissed. He grabbed my cheeks with one hand and said through gritted teeth: "Pup, if you don't stand up now, then I..." "What, what will you do to me, Jake?" I interrupted. "I...you...I...Fuck it, I'm leaving. Bye." He stormed off and I was all alone in the woods. After an hour I stood up, I took a quick dive in the ocean to clean myself and went to the street. Jake had thrown my backpack into the sand. I grabbed it and threw it on my shoulders. Suddenly a car was next to me. The window was lowered and I saw it was Emmett Cullen. "Need a ride?" he asked. "Yes, please." I answered. I jumped into the car next to him and he looked at me and kept staring. "Why are you naked?" he asked. I looked down and saw that I was naked. I blushed and covered myself up. "I transformed into a wolf when I still had my clothes on." "Oh." he said. He leaned into the back and gave me a short. "Here, put this on. Maybe a little too big, but it's better than being naked." He started the engine and drove away from the beach.

I looked into the mirror to the forest where everything happened. "So? Where do you have to go?" "Can I stay with you, please?" I blurted out. I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to see Jake so maybe at the Cullen's it was better. "Sure, he said. I don't have something to do and I'm bored. SO it's gonna be you and me. Vampire and wolf-night out. Maybe that would take my mind of Jake. A party with Emmett, the hottest vampire alive.

* * *

**SO, let me know if it was good. If I get positive reactions I add another chapter. I already have a few idea's. Feel free to review, but don't feel pressured to do it.  
**


	2. It continued with a party

**The next chapter of 'It started in the woods'. Seth goes with Emmett to a party, some things happen.**

* * *

Seth's POV

While we were driving I noticed that Emmett had no shirt on as well. His abs were gorgeous, just like his muscled arms. He also didn't drive to Forks but away from it. He reached into his sweatpants and threw a cellphone in my lap. I looked at him with a questioning look. "To call your parents. To tell them you're okay and stay with me." That's right.

I dialled them. "Hello?" my mom her voice, sounding suspicious. "Hey, mom. it's me, Seth." "Oh, Seth, with who's phone are you calling me?" "With Emmett's phone, mom. I'm going to spend the night at his house." "Oh, that's okay. How was it with Jacob." My smile fell at the word 'Jacob', I quickly answered: "Oh, we had fun." "Is he coming with you. Or are you alone with that vampire?" "No, he's going home. And he has a name, you know. But I got to go. Bye, mom, see you tomorrow." "Bye, hun. Love you."

I gave the phone back to Emmett and when our fingers brushed it sent electricity through my body, he put the phone back in his sweatpants and looked at me. I was thinking about Jake and our fight. And what had happened. "Tell me what happened." he said. "I don't want to talk about it." He said in a ironic way: "That's okay, I'm just 'that vampire'". Imitating my mother. "I'm sorry. It's just...difficult." "Doesn't matter." and he laid his hand on my knee. I smiled at him. We rode for 10 more minutes and then Emmett stopped at a shop. He hopped out, ran to my side of the car and opened my door. He let me step out and closed the door again.

He pushed me to the shop and when we entered a cute guy came to us. He asked: "Hello, Mr Cullen. How are you? How can I be at your service?" Emmett described what we needed and the guy left. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I told you, were going to a party. And I'm searching for our party clothes." Before I could say anything the guy comes back, handed Emmett the bag and asked: "Was that everything, Mr. Cullen?" Emmett says: "Yes, that was everything, thanks." Emmett took out his wallet and then shouts: "Wait, that wasn't everything! The dude next to me also needs a boxer brief." My cheeks began to color red again when I was remembered I had sat naked next to Emmett.

After Emmett had paid I said: "You didn't need to do that." His answer: "Yes, I did. I'm not going to a party with you when you're wearing a beach short." We started to ride again and I wondered where we were heading. "Emmett?" I asked timidly, "Where are we going?" He answered: "I heard there is going to be an amazing beach party. That's where we are heading to." It already started to get dark and Emmett pulled over at the side of the road. He got out of the car and so did I. He got the bag out off the trunk and handed my 'party clothing'. "Go change, and then it will be a 20 minute drive 'till we arrive."

I changed at the back of the car, while Emmett was on the front. He had bought a black jeans short for me. When I put it on and came back I was met with a fucking mouthwatering sight. Emmett was wearing long, black ,rippled jeans. The jeans was accentuating his ass perfect. He turned around and said: "Wow, you look hot in that jeans-short. Come here." I went to stand before him. He squirted something out of a tube and rubbed it in my hair. "It's gel," he said "so that I can fix your hair." His hands felt nice on my head. After a while he had put my hair in spikes and we left to go to the party.

When we arrived at the party, around 10PM I immediately dragged him to the dance floor and we started dancing. A lot off girls, and guys, were watching us. We were the hottest people on the beach. Of course it had something to do with us being shirtless and being muscled. As the night was evolving me and Emmett began drinking some vodka(1). We were dancing opposite of each other.

When Starships from Nicki Minaj began playing, Emmett took my hand and turned me around. He crossed my arms over each other over my stomach, his hands over my hands, holding me in place. We began grinding into each other in rhythm with the music. He began touching my stomach, hips and I frequently felt him trying to touch my ass, but I prevented that. A lot of people were looking at us with lust in their eyes.

When I looked at the clock it was already 1AM. We went to the bar, ordered a few shots and cocktails and went to the part of the beach that was a little more quiet. We sat there, enjoying the full moon, enjoying each other and enjoying the liquor. When our drinks were up I began to feel a little dizzy. "Let's go dance again." Emmett agreed, stood up and pulled me to my feet. When we arrived back the music was passionate but still with a good beat. We began to dance again with passionate moves, seducing one another.

When it was 4AM the party stopped. We had ordered a few more drinks and drank those up on the beach. Drinking more wasn't really a good idea because now I was tipsy. Emmett and me had been moving closer while having our conversation. Now our hips and shoulders were touching and his hand was on my hand. He stood up and said: "Let's go to the car. We still have to drive a while." We walked to his car when I stumbled over an invisible rock. He began laughing while I was making a pouting face.

He extended his hand and helped me up. But when he pulled me up I balanced forward and jolted against his chest. I looked up and he looked down to me. His head moved towards me and I was standing on my tiptoes. We kissed but quickly stopped. "Sorry." came out off my mouth. Emmett said. "It's nothing, just heat of the moment."

The ride home was silent. Me and him sometimes exchanging looks. We arrived at his home and went to his room. I said: "I don't want that kiss to ruin our friendship, alright?" "Okay." he said. We laid ourselves in bed and the unthinkable happened. Emmett his head and my head were slowly inching towards each other. And then we kissed again, this time we didn't stop. Our kiss only deepened. Our hands were searching every inch off each other's body. Then I felt his hands on my ass, squeezing it. His hands slowly went to the button of my pants and opened it...

* * *

**I know, why do you stopped at the sex-scene? Well, here is a question for you. Are they going to have sex or not?  
**

**(1)Vamires CAN eat human food, but must cough it up later because they can't digest it.**

**I know this is kind of random, but you'll see in the next chapters why I did it.**

**I want to thank you for the reviews you have sent. Some off them had some requests and if possible I will do those requests. If they don't fit in this story, I will put them in another story. One request was that there had to be Seth/Emmett or Seth/Emmett/Jacob. This will definitely come in this story, in chapter 3.**

**I already wrote chapter 3 but I'm going to wait to upload it. I still have to search for typo's and stuff. My apologies for that. I hope you like it.  
**

**If you review would be great, but you don't have to. Even if you don't like it you can review saying why you don't like it, and maybe some tips to make it better.  
**

**Love you all.  
**


	3. It went on with a camping trip

**Seth's POV**

I was sitting on the beach. I came here because I was still heartbroken because what had happened. On that day it first was fucking good and then Jacob had to be all guilty and distant. It's been two weeks after that awful day, and night with Emmett. Oh, Emmett, I miss you. Stupid me had run away when I woke up naked in his bed. He was in the kitchen and I had picked up my jeans-short. He tried to stop me but I was faster. I had transformed into a wolf and kept running. When he didn't chase me anymore I transformed back and had put on my clothes.

When I arrived the guys were playing football. Everybody looked at me except Jake. It hurt me so much that I ran to my house, onto my room. I had let myself fall onto the bed and began to cry. I was happy that my mother wasn't home. I had cried until it was dark and I craved to food. I went downstairs and found a note from my mother that she was going to be away with Leah 'till tomorrow. I was happy to have the house for myself. I ate something and went back to my room. I fell to my bed again and looked at the picture of me and Jake which was on my drawer. I took it and held it to my chest, crying over him, about how stupid I had been, so stupid that I had cost our friendship, until I fell asleep.

A single tear fell from my eye at the memory but I wiped it away. It has been two weeks since me and Jacob and me and Emmett had talked. That I hadn't talked to Emmett was my fault. I hadn't made an attempt to call him, to talk about what happened, or for support. Jacob wasn't my fault, he ignored me. I had made a few attempts to talk to him, but he ignored me.

My first attempt of reaching out to him was when I called him. He didn't answer. My second was knocking on his door, he didn't open. The third attempt was walking to him when he was outside. He and the guys transformed and ran into the woods. I thought Jake had told them everything but he hadn't. Later Jared had come to me, because I had a sad look on my face, and said it was a joke of running away from me, a joke from Jacob. I said it was nothing and left him. He didn't stop me and went back to the guys.

On the beach it began to get darker. I had came here around 8PM but I didn't knew what time it was. I forgot my watch. I slowly went back to the house and was greeted by my mom and Leah.

Leah said: "So, Sethie, aren't you worried of your room tomorrow?" My room, what was going to happen to my room? "What do you mean?" "You forgot? You and the guys are going camping in the woods." Shit, that was right, but Leah wasn't going into my room. "If you go into my room I will ripp you to shreds." I answered. She wanted to comment but mom stopped her. "Why don't you go to bed, sweety? You look tired." "Okay, g'night." I said and went to my room. When I laid in my bed I was thinking that the camping trip would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Jake. i kept thinking of ways I would talk to him until I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was almost time to leave. I quickly packed my backpack, another one that I used for the beach, because the one I used still was with Emmett. When I was ready I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Jared standing there. He was coming to pick me up. "Hey!" he happily said "Are you ready?" I grabbed my backpack and said: "Let's go." We laid my backpack into his car and departed. It was clear that he had to bring all the tents. His trunk was filled with tents. It was a 20-minute trip to the woods. During the whole ride we had talked about what we usually talked about. I was constantly laughing at his jokes. He was someone who could always bring me to laugh.

He parked the car on the parking and grabbed all the tents. He laid some sort of sleigh on the ground and fastened the tents, my backpack and his backpack on it. He said: "Put this over my head when I am transformed, then transform too. It's still a pretty long travel 'till we get to the place." He undressed himself until his underwear, tied his jeans to his legs and transformed. I put the rope over his head, undressed and transformed. We began running for a good half an hour at top speed. When we came close to the spot we heard loud music. We ran to the music and saw the rest of the guys. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob and Quil were all there. Like always they were shirtless, they were all wearing short jeans'. Sam his jeans were so low that you could see part of his ass. He didn't mind and no one else minded it.

When we arrived exhausted from the full speed ride Paul said: "Finally, you guys are here. Took you long enough." Jared let out a growl while Sam freed him from the rope. He ran away and cam back as a human with his pants back on. "Is Jared too shy to let us see him?" Paul said in a mocking, childish voice. Jared colored red and shoved him but Paul didn't let it go. "Or is he so little that we can't see him, and you are ashamed?" Paul said: "Whatever you want dude. Paul said to me: "And you? Are you also too shy? Or too small? Probably too small." He kept talking but then I transformed into a human. All the guys were staring at me, surprised I dared to go nude in front of their eyes. Jacob didn't stare at me, why would he? He already had seen me naked. But I saw something in his eyes, jealousy. I put on the jeans short I had gotten from Emmett and got something to drink.

We began setting up camp and in 15 minutes it was set. The guys were laughing and drinking, listening to the music. When it was already dark I was bored and stood up from the tree trunk, and stepped to the radio. I searched for a good song and began to dance. After a while the guys began to dance with me. A passionate song began and I pushed my back to Jared's chest. I began to dance like I had done with Emmett. I placed my hands at the back of his head and began to rub my ass on his groin. I knew that because of the action I was doing that they might get a hint that I'm gay, but at that moment I didn't care. When it was time to go to sleep, I still hadn't talked to Jake. Sam said: "Okay, people. I'll tell you in which tent you will be sleeping and whit who. Embry you go with Jared and Jacob you go with Seth. I'll spend the night in the tent with Paul."

Jacob growled but no one heard it except me. We went to our tent and laid down. He laid with his back to me. When we laid for 5 minutes I got the courage to say something and said: "Jake, I don't want us having a fight. I don't want this." He ignored me but I shoved his shoulder and said: "Stop ignoring me. I knew it was fault of us to have sex, but... I miss you." I waited for a response, holding my breath. "I miss you too." he said. He turned his face to me and smiled. "I'm sorry that I reacted that way." "It's okay." he hugged me and I hugged him back, snuggling in his chest. "But why didn't you come home after I left?. That's also a reason why I was ignoring you. Why did you go with Emmett." "I...I just was...mad at you and didn't want to see you. I was so sad, and I needed some one there for me." He smiled sympathetically.

"What did you do with him?" he asked. "We went to a beach-party and we... kissed each other and ended up in bed." I put my head down. "What!" Jacob shouted. He rolled on top of me, held my face, inched closer and said to gritted teeth: "What happened?"

_Flashback_

_We laid ourselves in bed and the unthinkable happened. Emmett his head and my head were slowly inching towards each other. And then we kissed again, this time we didn't stop. Our kiss only deepened. Our hands were searching every inch off each other's body. Then I felt his hands on my ass, squeezing it. His hands slowly went to the button of my pants and opened it... _

_He pulled my pants off and kept kissing me. He rolled on top off me. My pants flew through the room and Emmett started to palm me through my underwear. My hands slowly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his underwear at the same time to his dick rubbed against me. I rolled us over so that I was on top now. I started nipping at his neck, I knew he couldn't get a hickey because he had no blood in his body anymore. I slowly went down to his erect nipple and started sucking on it. His hands found my way to my ass, his hands went under my underwear and began to grope my ass. When his fingers touched my ass I hissed. His fingers were so cold on my warm skin._

_I went lower and took his dick in my hand. He tore my udnerwear away and put his hands on my head. His dick was so big and so long, even longer and thicker than Jacob's. I stared at it when he said: "You like it?" unable to speak I just said: "Long." "I know, if you become a vampire you're dick grows during the transformation. It also happens with wolves. But the growth lasts longer." So I would become bigger, nice. That's why Jacob probably was big too. "You're dick grows like 2 to 3 inches." I hummed and began jerking him off. He moaned at what I was doing._

_I lowered my head to right before his cock. I licked the tip to experiment. He let out a moan but tried to keep in. I put my mouth over the tip and began circling my tongue around it. I grabbed his cock and continued jerking him, while sucking. I lowered my head and began bobbing up and down. It really was difficult to do, because my mouth was spread so wide. I had to be careful with my teeth, but he seemed to enjoy it. I went as low as possible, I took about 7 inches in. I circled my tongue and went up. After I had done that a few times it came automatically. _

_He fisted his hand into my hair and pushed me down. He pulled began pulling my head up and down ,up and down, up and down. I looked up and saw him looking at me with a smirk. His chest was glistening from the sweat, I thought vampires couldn't sweat, apparently they do. Emmett's moans increased, his hands getting a stronger grip on my hair. He began to thrust his rod into my mouth. After a few deep thrusts he came in my mouth. I swallowed it to the very last drop and he pulled me to his face with my kissed me ferociously. After that I laid on my right side, he snuggled up to me and put his whole body against mine. His dick was at my arse and he was holding me with his strong arms. I fell asleep rather quickly, forgetting all my worries._

_End flashback_

He stared at me for a long time when I had finished my story. He had put his head against mien and we we're staring each other in the eyes. I saw jealousy in his eyes, again. Could it be that he also had a crush on me too. That he cared for me, even if he didn't acknowledge it? His hands we're still holding my head, my hands on his hips. His lips came closer to mine and there we we're, kissing again. He undressed me while we we're kissing and slowly undressed himself too.

He rubbed his groin against mine, moans already erupting from both our mouths. He brought his lips to my ear and began nibblign on my earlobe. He stopped and said with a husky voice: "Show me what you did with Emmett." I pushed him on his back and settled over his body, so that his dick was right under my mouth. Because he was taller that me my dick wasn't at his head. My dick laid on his chest, leaking with pre-cum. I began sucking at his dick, immediately taking 7 inches. "Oh my God, Seth... fuck, so good pup." came out of his mouth. His body was so warm, much warmer than mine. He had put his hands on my ass and began kneading them.

I sucked him for a couple minutes until he stopped me. He commanded me to go sit on my hands and knees. I thought he was going to fuck me, which I needed, so I settled myself. But he didn't go sit after me, he placed himself before me on his knees. his cock was wobbling before my eyes. He set the tip of his cock against my lips and began rubbing. "Open your mouth." he said. I opened my mouth and he placed his dick in my mouth and put his hands on my head. He began thrusting at a slow speed, and wasn't going that deep. But when he began to moan his thrust came faster after each other and he was going deep.

At the end I got al off his cock in my mouth, without gagging. his thrust increased even more and so he was fucking my mouth. His moans were so delightful. A few drops of sweat were glistening on his head and his cheeks had a tint of red. His thrust came slower. He pulled slowly out, and slammed then back in 'till my nose was brushing his pubic hair. He did this a couple of times. "Oh...pup.. gonna...cum..." He thrusted out and slammed back in, his seed was already a familiar taste. A little salty and bitter, but delicious. He came a lot, so much that it started to dribble down from my chin. He waited 'till I swallowed everything before he pulled out. I licked his cock clean. He put his short on and turned back around. "Thanks, Seth." he mumbled before he let out a yawn and went to sleep.

I sat there, my eyes wide, confused. Did Jacob really do that? He just wanted me to suck him off? Maybe it wasn't meant like that. I wiped away the cum that was still on my chin and laid next to him. I laid close to him. Not so long after that I fell asleep.

The next morning

When I woke up I was alone in the tent, I put on my boxers, making sure my phone was in my pocket, and stood up to go to the guys were already eating. I went to sit by them. They all greeted me and I ate a sandwich. Jake didn't really say anything, he just mumbled something. "So, Seth." I turned my attention to Paul who sat staring at me with a smirk. "Maybe we should call you Seth from Red?" I asked confused: "What do you mean?" He answered: "Seth from the Red-light district. Transforming nude before our eyes. How you were dancing, and that dancing with Jared. Transforming nude before our eyes." I looked at him, I began to feel bad but he added: "Are you gay, maybe?" I couldn't take it anymore, stood up with watery eyes and ran into the forest. The pack stared after me but no one stopped me. I had run a while, then I undressed, tied my pants to my leg and transformed. I couldn't take it anymore with all his comments. I always got picked on, and now he had touched a nerve.

I ran until I reached a road and transformed back. I put on my pants and grabbed my phone. I dialled a number and put my phone to my ear. "Yeah, Emmett, I need you now." I told him where he had to pick me up and he said he was on his way. Tear drops were leaking from my eyes, over my cheeks and to my chin. When Emmett arrived he stopped next to me, stepped out of his car and went over to me. He held my face and said: "What hap.." but I cut him off and smashed my lips to his. I immediately began fumbling with his belt. I heard that sex increased happiness and pain. Let's see if it is true, because I need some fucking happiness. His hands were wandering over my body. He found my ass and groped it. He lifted me up, I hooked my legs over his hips. Our kissing deepened, boners starting to form.

**Jacob's POV**

"I'm going to search him." I said. "Jacob, you don't even know where he is, how will you find him?" Sam said. "I will find him, I must." With that I ran into the direction where Seth had run. I could follow his scent and I would find him in no time. I transformed into a wolf and followed his scent. Suddenly I picked up another scent. Vampire. And it was in Seth's direction. I ran faster in the direction and could see the road...

* * *

**You'll probably know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Should I write it or skip it?****  
****(Emmett/Seth/Jacob) in next chapter, probably a lot of smut**  



	4. It caried on with a threesome and more

**Okay, I always forget this: I don't own Twilight :)**

**Text in italic are thoughts  
**

**Text in bold is thoughts while being a wolf  
**

**Text that is underlined is a song  
**

* * *

Jacob's POV

I stood on the road, looking at the scene in front of me. Two guys were laying on the hood of a car. It was Seth and ANOTHER GUY. _What. The. Hell. _Seth was laying on his back on the car and the other one was lying on top of him. The guy ravishing Seth's neck. I first thought Seth was being attacked, but when I took a step forward I heard him moan. I stopped and phased back. Seth was...naked...moaning...begging for more. The guy in front of him dropped his pants, underwear included, to his ankles, and stepped out of them. _Damn, this guy has a nice ass, seemingly rock hard._

I stepped forward, inched slowly closer. Suddenly Seth said: "Please, Emmett, take me. I want you...fuck me...fuck me hard." _Emmett? Emmett Cullen? No way, that bloodsucking monster isn't going to take away MY Seth. _I stepped forward and saw Seth's face, his eyes closed. _Fuck, every time I see him I get so horny, every time I see him I wanna pound him 'till he can't stand and I faint from coming so much._

I really didn't want to share Seth with anybody else, certainly not this _thing. _But when I looked at him he looked...happy?...pleasured?... _Okay, this is the plan. Let Seth have fun with Emmett and enjoy it too. What's going to happen? Seth sucks me, Emmett fucks him, I fuck Seth, Seth blows Emmett. Then leave and Emmett never touches Seth again. Okay, go for it Jacob._

Because I had phased I already was naked. I went to stand next to the car. _Perfect, from this position I can let Seth suck me. _I separated them by putting my two hands between their head. I pushed Emmett's head away. He looked frightened to see me, he probably thought I was going to beat him. _No, not yet._I smiled one of my brightest smiles and urged him to suck me, which he obediently did. I looked in the corners of my eye to Emmett. He stood there, watching with a lustful look.

Seth's POV

_I really was scared of how someone separated us. I was ready for an attack, but then I saw it was Jake. I thought he was going to be angry, but instead of screaming, or dragging me away, or hitting me, he pulled my head toward his dick. _I immediately began to suck him. _Damn, I really am surrounded by monster-cocks. Jacob is so big, but I couldn't imagine him otherwise. Jacob is so big and muscled, a big dick belongs with him. And Emmett, he's even bigger than Jacob, I think he's about 12 inches. Emmett told me about your dick becoming bigger, like 2-3 inches, when you become a vampire or a shape-shifter._

_Hmmm, 2-3 inches or more, Emmett didn't really know. I already was 6.7, I had measured it everyday, and my dick still had to grow. When he grows it probably will be bigger than Jacob's. Hahaha, I will make fun of him. So actually Emmett was already big when he was human. He said his dick grew 2.5 inches, FUCK, he must have had good fucks in his days. And Jacob his dick, he said 10 inches. Minus the wolf-transformation, hmmm, still acceptable._

_But I had to focus on sucking him. _I teased him a bit by only sucking the head. My tongue swirling against the slit. Jake took my head and I looked up to him. "No teasing today, pup." he said. Okay, so I took him as far as I could and began bobbing my head up and down. Making his dick really wet in the process. At that moment a finger entered my hole and a mouth covered my dick. Emmett was preparing me and sucking me.

He took in my whole shaft without gagging or stopping, _damn this guy is a pro_. It looked like he had place for a couple other inches. _Hmmm, maybe he should suck Jacob_. I began laughing at that thought but again a finger entered and I let out a whine. _Note to myself: don't have sex after you have laid in a tent for a long night. You're stiff as hell._

The fingers began to go in and out. With that I found a rhythm. Emmett thrusted his fingers out, my head came up. Emmett thrusted in, I went down. If Emmett spread his fingers I swirled my tongue around the shaft. After a couple of minutes I was loose enough and Emmett pushed another finger in. After this one Emmett would fuck me. Each of us kept doing his own thing in silence. I sucked Jacob, Emmett sucked and fingered me and Jacob... Well Jacob did nothing, except breaking the silence with his moans. When I was loose enough Emmett stopped with sucking and removed his fingers. He said: "Seth, hold on to something, I'm going to enter." I looked at him and saw him getting up. this guy really is like a Greek god. He is so muscled and broad. He had sat himself on his knees when he sucked me. His dick was rock hard I felt him put his dick against my open hole and moved it up and down. Slowly pushing.

Jacob's POV

"Seth, hold on to something, I'm going to enter." I heard Emmett say. I watched him get up and set his dick to Seth's ass. _Fuck me, he was so big. Even bigger than me. He probably grew a couple inches because of the transformation, but still... Okay, now I have a little bit more respect for him, but it still doesn't change my attitude._ Emmett pushed 5 inches in and stopped to look at Seth. I also looked at his face. I knew he was in pain, but he didn't show it so Emmett pushed further in.

His body shook a bit: "You're so cold, Emmett...so big too... love it..." Emmett waited 'till Seth had become more accustomed before he slowly took out his organ and pushed back in. When he did that a moan escaped from Seth's lips. He took my dick again in his mouth and began sucking me. I slowly started to buck my hips, but he still had all the control about the speed. I wasn't going to last long any more, Seth can give me so much pleasure and he gives head like a professional porn star. The pleasure Seth gives me and seeing how Emmett gives Seth pleasure with his long staff. I couldn't hold it any more.

"Seth, I'm going to cum. Fuck...more...quick...faster..." I bucked my hips so he had to take most of me and came.

Emmett's POV

Jacob came in Seth's mouth. Damn, that scene was so hot to see. I hadn't have sex after Seth had sucked me off. Because of that I knew I wouldn't last long. I grabbed Seth's dick and started to jack him off. He looked like he needed it. When I looked at Jacob I saw him sitting on his knees, muttering things like: "So fucking hot...wanna do it again..." When I am inside I felt Seth's warmth. I finally felt temperatures again. Because I am always cold I don't feel cold or warmth any more. But now I did.

I felt Seth's hole tighten and started to thrust in even more, now going at superhuman speed. I knew he was going to cum and started jacking him faster. Up...down... Up...down... Up...down...Up... and with that he came all over his stomach. For being so young he can come a lot I thought.

Seth's kept moaning the whole time. With every thrust my balls slapped against his perfectly formed ass. I grabbed his hips and looked at his face and body. His body glistening 'cause of the sweat. It was such a turn on. His arms were above his head, stretched out. now I noticed that he didn't have armpit hair. It made him look cuter. I was ferociously thrusting in him and with that I came. My seed filling him. I stayed a bit in him, to let my dick go to normal state, before I pulled out. When I finally pulled out Seth let out a whine.

Jacob was already back on his feet. Seth said on a whiny tone: "Jeez, Emmett, your seeds are so cold, it's freezing." I stood with a grin: "Sorry, didn't think of that." Jacob inched over Seth's face before kissing him and saying: "I'll make sure that feeling will vanish."

Seth's POV

He walked to where Emmett used to stand and pounded in my ass immediately. I couldn't help but moan. When Emmett was fucking me it was so cold. Don't take me wrong, it was heavenly, but I think my insides are frozen, like someone had put ice cubes in my ass. When Jacob entered me the frozen feeling slowly washed away with every thrust. Jacob took the lube Emmett had used and squirted some of it on my abdomen. He began to smear it out and took my dick with the moist hand.

He began to slow down his thrusts and oiled in my balls. He applied some more lube on my dick before jacking me off again. He began jerking me and began to fasten his thrusts._ But his thrusts weren't like the ones from Emmett. For Emmett it was just a fuck, like fiends with benefits. Rough thrusts, needy thrusts, fast thrusts. But Jake's thrust weren't like that, they were filled with passion and...love maybe?_

I looked to the side and saw Emmett standing there. I motioned him to come to me. He stepped towards me and I took his dick in my hand. I started jacking him off, no, not sucking, didn't want to feel cold in my mouth again. It took both my hands to pleasure Emmett_. I admire his cock, so big. But I admired Jacob more, his beauty, his abs, his figure, just everything is good about him, except some points of his I could live with those._

Jacob's POV

_Fuck, I love this feeling. It's like my body is on fire. I want to do this with Seth as long as I can. Not only just this, also kissing him and stuff. He's so perfect. Okay, what the fuck, I don't love Seth. but I want to have a relationship with him. Okay, stop Jacob. Just focus on the fucking. Okay, Focus. On. The. Fucking. _And I did. I rammed harder into Seth but with the same love and passion as before.

My whole body was sweaty and so was his. My hair got all messed up but I didn't care. Beads of sweat were slowly rolling down the side of my face and over my chest. I looked at Seth and saw him pleasuring Emmett. _Disgusting, I don't share my Seth with anybody. _I pounded even harder as I saw Emmett's pleasured face. His hands on his ass, massaging it. Seth moaned when I went harder. He bit on his lip when he did. Emmett said: "I'm gonna cum." And he stepped aside. His dick towering above Seth's hot body. Seth kept jerking him and with that Emmett came for the second time. His cum splattered on Seth's body, mixing it with Seth's sweat and cum.

Seth looked at me with something in his eyes. _Lust. Need. Passion. _I lowered my upper body over his but kept fucking him at the same speed. He put his arms around my neck and we kissed. I felt my moment coming and so did Seth. I attacked his mouth and kissed him passionately I kept fucking and jerking him and with a couple deep thrusts he came and at the same moment I did.

That's when I felt it. My heart began to pump faster and all I could think about was Seth. _Seth. Seth. him. _I looked in his eyes. Their was love. _Love him. Claim him. Don't lose him. _I began to see red through my eyes. _Seth. His eyes. His hair. His face. Everything. Love everything. Love him._

From that moment I knew. I HAD IMPRINTED ON SETH. It couldn't be. _But I love him so much. _When I looked up I saw Emmett kissing him. I threw Emmett off of him and said with a threatening voice: "If you ever dare kiss, touch or what so ever do to him. I WILL KILL YOU." "WHAT!" he screamed. "I'll do whatever I want. And it's not me who brought him here. He called ME to come here. Because you are a lousy friend, asshole. I know don't deserve him." "That's the truth," I say "no one deserves him. No one is good enough for him. But I'll do my damn best to be the best lover I can. And now, LEAVE!" Emmett just screamed harder: "NOOO!"

He was ready to attack me but then a voice. "Stop it, both of you." It was Seth. He was standing there watching us. We both looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak. It felt like a century until he spoke, but then... "I...I imprinted." Both me and Emmett's mouth fell open. "On...on who?" _On who? How dare he ask, of course it's me. Right?_

Again an eternity until he spoke. "I...I imprinted on... " 100 years, 200 years, 300 years, 400 years. "I imprinted on...Jacob." Emmett strode forward grabbing Seth's shoulders. 'You can't be serious. After all he did to you? How can you be with him." Seth answered: "I can't choose on who I imprint on." _Okay, that hurt. _"But...I didn't want it any other way. Sorry, Emmett. I hope we can still be friends." Emmett had let go of Seth's shoulders and said: "Please." he begged. I dragged Seth away from him and said: "Come on, Seth. Let's go." While we were leaving I grasped Seth's short from the ground and we stepped into the woods.

Emmett's POV

_I hope we can still be friends. _I mimicked his thought. "Whatever." I dressed myself and started the car. I wanted to start but it was so strange. I stopped, stepped out of the car and looked at the wheel. It was flat. Then I remembered, Jacob sitting on his knees after Seth's BJ. ASSHOLE. I stepped into my car again and put on some music. Just relaxing for a while. Never mind I find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you two. Great, the universe hates me and I let my head fall on the steer-wheel

Seth's POV

"You did what?" I asked. "I made him have a flat tire. I let the air escape through the valve." "Jacob that's not funny. He's still my friend." "I think it's funny. But it's not as funny as you." he answered. I ask confused. "What? What's wrong with me?" "You are walking, in a forest, naked. With an older guy, who is also naked." I looked down and saw that I still was naked. My cheeks began to burn and I tried to cover myself. "Want this?" Jacob asked while holding my shorts in the air and wiggling them. "Yes." and I wanted to grab them. But Jacob held the short above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Come on, Jacob. This isn't funny." I said, still ashamed. "Oh, I think it's funny, pup." "Stop calling me pup." I said when I jumped up to take my shorts. But I jumped right into Jacob and we fell on the ground. I sat on his stomach and he said: "You're really beautiful, Seth." "I know, can I have my shorts back, please?" He settled his arms around my neck and pulled me down. He pulled me in a kiss and said: "No, not yet." I wanted to protest but he stopped me and laid his finger on my mouth. "We have to go to the river. Give you a shower."

_What did he mean, I don't stink. _"You have Emmett's scent all over you." _Oh yeah, he had cum over my body. _"Okay, let's go." I stood up but he didn't. "Get your lazy ass up, Jake." He smirked. "No, I'm enjoying the view." He was staring at me, more specifically my dick. "What." I asked, as if I didn't know. "You know, you really are going to have a nice, big dick." He stood up and I said: "I know, because of the transformation." We walked towards the river and I said: "Jacob? How much did you grow? I mean, how big was your dick before the transformation?"

His face reddened and he answered: "Erm, it really wasn't that big." I really wanted to know, so I can know how big I can become. "But, I want to know." I begged with puppy-eyes. "Okay, as a vampire your dick grows about 2-3 inches. If you are a shape-shifter your dick grows maximum 6 inches, but it can also be that it is less, or nothing. Mine grew 4.5 inches."_ So he was 5.5 inches before the transformation. Haha, less than me. I really hope I become bigger than him. Maybe, I get to fuck him, sometimes._

Suddenly I was thrown into the air and landed into something wet, the river. Jacob had thrown me into it. I looked up and he charged to me, with a big splash he landed. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I locked my legs around his waist and the kiss deepened. Jake's kisses lowered to my chin and then my neck. Slowly going to the side of my neck. He nibbled at the skin and came back up. He put his forehead against mine and said: "I left something. You're mine now, I marked you." Shit, he had given me a hickey.

After staying like that for a couple of minutes we went back to the camp. Jake had given me my shorts back, but he still was naked. His arm was around my waist and mine was around his. When we arrived everybody was relieved to see me. Jared, Embry and Paul came flying to me. Paul saying he was sorry. Everybody settled themselves around me. "I have something to confess." Everybody looked at me. _Just say it, Seth. You know you can't hide it any more. _"I like guys."

Everybody looked at me. Paul said: "We already knew this was coming. How you were dancing with Jared last night..." Jared stopped him and hissed: "Shut up. That's not funny any more." I continued "And I imprinted on a guy." Everybody looked at me. Sam and Jared happy, Embry and Quil surprised and Paul smirking, he probably wasn't going to let this go and will tease me about it. Jacob was looking a bit scared.

"I imprinted on Jacob." I blurted out. Everybody looked at Jacob, who now was wearing pants. He stepped towards me, stood after me and laid his hands on my shoulders. "And I imprinted on him." Paul said: "So, you're gay too?" Jacob said: "No, I'm straight but I imprinted on Seth. But I love him. I'm just Seth-sexual." Everybody congratulated us, even Paul and everything was good again. We started packing and left to go home.

**I love you, Jake. **We were running as wolves back to the car. **Love you too, pup. Wait 'till we get home. **He was planning something. **What's going to happen home? **I asked. **Babe, I'm gonna go so hard when I... **He was stopped by another voice. **You guys, shut the fuck up. We don't want to hear what you guys are going to do to each other.** That was Paul, I remembered that he could hear us too. I'm glad I didn't think of the sex we have had earlier, with Jacob's long, hard... **Ew, Seth, keep your mind under control. **Shit, I didn't just think that out loud. **Yes, you did. Please think of something else. **That was Sam. I just started to think about a good song.

Let all the heat pour down

I'm good as long as he's around

He let's me wear the crown

I do my best to make him proud

When Jared and I were near the spot we left the car we said goodbye to the rest. **See you later, babe. I'll be waiting in your room. **We left the group and stopped at the car. We phased, again naked. I immediately began to dress myself and he did too. We settled ourselves in the car and started to drive to La Push. "So, Seth. I'm gonna have to talk to you about something." Oh, no, what now?

"You see, sex is..." I let my head fall in my hands. "I have to talk to you about the dangers, Seth." I can do it with Jacob, you know, he's my boyfriend. "Yeah, after two lines about sex you guys will already be fucking each other, so..." I said: "I already know everything, Jared. Come on." But he continued his talk. This was going to be a long and awkward ride back home.

* * *

**-SO? What did you think. Review if you want.**  
**-Also. I have another story. It's about Seth who has ex with random guys(his friends) for money. In the first chapter it's Emmett, you can choose which one will be the next. Jared, Paul or Sam?**  
**-Love you, see you next time. now goign to write second chapter of 'I need money'**


End file.
